This invention relates to a system and a method for processing signature-based payment transactions and more particularly relates to such a system and method in which the merchant""s records of payment can be generated and maintained electronically without generation of paper records while providing paper records to customers when needed.
In retailing and similar areas, the volume of transactions is often such that management of paper records is becoming increasingly burdensome. This problem in the use of paper records is particularly noted in terms of storage of paper documents, retrieval of prior paper records which are needed at a later time, and use of the paper documents in authorizing and/or validating the transfer of funds. If the transfer of funds is disputed, the party responsible for maintaining the paper documents may be held liable for the amount of payment represented by the paper document in the event that such document cannot be located. A failure in ability to retrieve documents in a rapid, efficient manner may thus be costly to a merchant and/or a financial institution. In addition, the effort and facilities required to store paper documents for possible retrieval are costly. Furthermore, the delay which may be involved in processing paper documents through such a system in the event of a dispute may be costly and negative in terms of customer relations.
Another source of delay in the current processing of transactions at the point of sale is the time required for processing credit card transactions, including such time-consuming operations as inserting a customer card in an embossing device, performing the embossing operation, filling out the credit receipt blanks and obtaining a customer signature thereon. An arrangement by which all of the necessary information could be assembled and printed on a document in one operation would thus enhance efficiency at the point of sale station.
The present invention provides a method and system for generating a completed payment document ready for signature in image form, and further provides a means for capturing a customer signature by means of a stylus-activated mechanism and for integrating said signature into the document image. The resulting image may then be printed to provide a hard copy document for customer records, and may be stored and transmitted in electronic form to provide an electronic image for records maintained and used by the merchant and/or financial institution.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a user activated terminal for the entry of transaction-related data comprises a housing for the terminal, said housing having an upper portion and a lower portion; a transparent digitizer having an upper surface positioned in the upper portion of the housing and capable of sensing handwritten signature data input to the digitizer by a user; a magnetic stripe reader positioned in the housing for reading data from a record member; and a display positioned beneath the transparent digitizer within the housing for displaying data through the transparent digitizer, said data including the combination of handwritten signature data input to the digitizer and data sensed by said magnetic, stripe reader.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a system for processing transactions comprises a write input device which includes a display and a digitizer for direct entry of handwritten signature data into the write input device by a user; a cashier operated point of sale terminal on which item transactions can be entered and recorded; circuitry coupling said point of sale terminal to said digitizer of said write input device; a printer for printing records of transactions processed by said system; means for storing handwritten signature data; controller means for controlling a display of a receipt for a transaction on said write input device and for printing a receipt on said printer operatively coupled to said point of sale terminal, to said display of said write input device, to said transparent digitizer of said write input device to said storing means and to said printer, whereby a receipt relating to a transaction can be displayed on said write input device and printed by said printer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a method for processing customer charge transactions in an establishment using apparatus which includes a cashier-operated point of sale (POS) terminal, a printer and a customer-operated write input device having a touch-sensitive display screen and a card reader, comprises the following steps:
(a) initiating the start of a transaction by the cashier;
(b) entering data concerning items of the transaction including a last item into the POS terminal by the cashier;
(c) indicating entry of the last item of the transaction by the cashier;
(d) entering customer account data;
(e) displaying a business form on the touch-sensitive display screen of the write input device;
(f) signing a signature by the customer on the touch-sensitive display screen of the business form displayed there;
(g) communicating signature information to a storage medium for later retrieval; and
(h) printing at least a portion of the business form displayed.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and system for processing signature-based payment transactions in an efficient manner.
Another object is to provide an improved method and system for processing signature-based payment transactions by use of electronic representations of payment documents.
Another object is to provide a method and system which are easily usable by and acceptable to a customer for generation and signature of a payment document in electronic form.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and system for electronic generation and electronic signature of a payment document, and for maintaining an electronic representation of the signed document.
Another object is to provide a method and system for producing a paper record of the electronic representation of the document referred to in the object above.
Another object is to provide a user activated terminal for the entry of transaction-related data for use and storage in electronic form.
With these and other objects, which will become apparent from the following description, in view, the invention includes certain novel features of construction and combinations of parts, a preferred form or embodiment of which is hereinafter described with reference to the drawings which accompany and form a part of this specification.